felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Plant life2
Felarya possesses a wide variety of plants. Some of them came from different worlds and prospered on Felarya over time. Some are dangerous, but some can be very useful. Seasoned adventurers know that this is vital knowledge to have before venturing out in to the jungles of Felarya. Because the original page was getting too large, it has been split into two pages; the first one is here: Plant life. See also carnivorous plants. Carnivorous Plants Parasitic Plants Fungi Sentient Plants Edible Plants Dripping Tree The Dripping Tree is a small, largely unremarkable tree that can be found in various forests around Felarya, but mostly in Chidokai forest where it sometimes grows on other, larger, trees. It produces a thin, transparent, and very sticky sap, which drips from its branches and congeals at the bottom of the tree, covering the area around the tree with an almost invisible, scentless film. The sap has a consistency comparable to a Slug Girls's slime, and can easily trap small creatures, up to the size of humans. If one can get past the sticky area though, the delicious fruit of the tree can be harvested. It's a nut known as the Soulnut which is very hard to crack, making its succulent innards both highly sought and highly prized. For their part, Slug girls are very fond of the sticky sap, considering humans coated in it a sweet delicacy. Rain Willow A deciduous tree with a dark brown trunk, long branches drooping much like a normal weeping willow, and dark green leaves. It grows either in very humid or very dry places, able to grow to a gigantic size. Its very long roots can reach incredibly far underground, allowing the tree to get moisture even in an arid environment. The roots store the water the rain willow drained from the ground, slowly growing thicker and thicker. Once their limit is reached, the water is carried up into the trunk and then to the branches, where it eventually falls as rain from the leaves. This makes the rain willow a prized haven for creatures living in arid places, highly treasured and protected. The process is similar for rain willows growing in very moist areas, but instead of only raining every once in a while, they will rain for days or weeks, sometimes even months, at a time, depending on the amount of water available. The water that travels through the tree is also mixed with the willow's sap, making it very sweet to the taste and giving it powerful healing properties. Battal Oak On Felarya, not everybody uses rare metals in order to create powerful magical weapons. Some crafters chose wood instead, with very satisfying results. The best type of wood around for this usage is considered to be the mighty Battal Oak. With fully mature specimens standing at hundreds of feet in height and sporting leaves sometimes as large as a naga's hand, a Battal Oak is a truly imposing sight. While all the wood from the tree is extremely strong, only its core is famed for its legendary toughness, powerful enough for a seemingly mundane Oak weapon to withstand parrying against weapons of low to mid magic sword equivalence. Things made out of Battal wood have incredible endurance, and many a hero has triumphed due to their foe lowering their guard at having a ‘toy’ brandished at them. Battal wood has also been used to make legendary items other than weapons with great success, such as a gigantic ship that was claimed to have been unsinkable. It was said to have crossed the Topazial sea multiple times, returning with exotic cargo never seen before. The ship has since vanished, having never returned from its first voyage to the more frozen northern seas, though many say it's still intact out there somewhere. Troughberry One of the many berries of Felarya, albeit a very rare one. It is a long, snaking vine that often grows on trees and other wooden structures, mostly found in the southern part of the Fairy kingdom. If a troughberry vine is allowed to grow on a piece of wood, even a living tree, long enough the troughberry vine will slowly soften and sweeten the wood, making it edible. This plant is regarded as a menace by just about everyone. Reports abound of seemingly impenetrable defenses being literally eaten through by predators still hungry for more, and one adventurer swear to have seen a giantess eat an entire house covered with the vine, occupants and all. Removing the vine is extremely difficult, as it normally grows back stronger in a matter of days. This vine is the absolute terror of dryads everywhere, and is often used as a curse. For a dryad infested with troughberries, time is running out and she can expect to have the food chain inverted on her in a matter of weeks. No matter how much she tries to get the vines off her, the process is almost irremediable without an outside help. As a side note, the berries themselves are quite tasty. Bugleberry A small purple juicy berry which is in fact perfectly round and not in any way shaped like a musical instrument of any type. It gets it name from the dog sized lizard that can often be seen feeding on these berries. Veleda The Veleda is a moderately common plant that is found in most of the known areas of Felarya that have a fair amount of vegetation. This plant varies a lot in size, from 3 feet to 40 feet tall for the largest specimens. The real noteworthy aspect of the Veleda is its stem. It has been determined that when the outer layer of the stem is peeled away, the inner portion can be chewed to whiten teeth and impart a pleasant, minty smell to the chewer's breath for a short period of time. Hybrid predators often use the giant variation to assist in their oral hygiene, since they lack toothpaste and toothbrushes. Humans living in the wilderness will use the smaller variety for the same purpose. This plant is in high demand in the deserts of Felarya from humans and predators alike, and the Veleda trade has been steadily growing in the more arid regions of Felarya. No one likes bad breath after all! Fireflowers A very large red flower with a long stem, nine petals and a yellow or white center that seems to gleam brightly in the sun. At night, the flowers are indistinguishable from other flowers of the same size. It is only in the direct light of the sun that their true nature is revealed, as they become too dazzling to look upon directly. They are a rare and beautiful sight in Felarya, growing in the spots where sunlight breaks through the trees. The flowers themselves are not harmful, but there are several animals that use the fireflowers as a hiding place to jump out at dazed prey, and conversely, many prey have escaped giant predators pursuing them by running into a field of fireflowers, the predator's increased height working against them as they lose sight of their quarry amidst the shining mass of plants. With their huge size, fireflowers are not worth too much to humans, nekos, or elves, but giant nagas and dryads and some other giant hybrids greatly enjoy wearing the giant flowers in their hair or collecting them to decorate their favorite sleeping spot. Imoreithales A small white flower growing in very large numbers in Imoreith Tundra, seemingly unaffected by the freezing temperatures. It's also called "silent flower" because its main particularity is to absorb nearby sounds. In fact, it feeds on it and is actually one of the cause for the strange acoustic phenomenons of Imoreith Tundra. In large enough numbers, they can plunge whole areas of the tundra into a seemingly unbreakable blanket of eternal silence. Syazi grass This variety of grass is common in Deeper Felarya. It has a characteristic triangular blade, which is so broad it looks like a dagger, although the grass itself is harmless. Its other characteristic is its strong grassy smell. One can easily mask their own by wrapping Syazi grass around their limbs. As long as they wear fresh blades, and haven't done anything to be particularly smelly, such as hugging a Saslenoth or using an expensive shampoo, their smell will remain almost undetectable. It's considered a must have by most local neko tribes, who find the plant indispensable to avoid some of the greater predators, with their nearly unbeatable sense of smell. Spectral Weed Spectral Weed, as the name suggests, is completely invisible. Furthermore, this strange plant is both odorless and almost impervious to detection by magic, meaning it can usually only be found via touch, and most often by accident. Spectral Weed is very rare, and mostly found in Miragia forest, though small patches have been found in other areas as well. The plant's leaves are light, incredibly smooth and silk-like in texture, so much so that there are rumored to be a few sets of extremely racy lingerie woven from them. Fairy Blossom A small distinctive pink and red flower that grows close to the ground, usually in clusters. They are unique in that they only grow in areas that are frequented by fairies; they actually feed off of the magic generated by fairy size-changing magic, and will die within weeks without it. This does not actually effect the fairy, the plant only absorbs ambient, leftover energy produced by their magic. Fairy blossom is obviously extremely common in areas such as the Fairy kingdom or the Forest of whispers. Through a complex and expensive alchemical process, Fairy Blossom flowers can be made into a potion that will render the imbiber virtually immune to size-changing magic for several hours. However, many adventurers have found out the hard way that this potion does nothing to prevent a fairy from making *herself* huge, and then eating them anyway. Ribbon Grass A relatively common aquatic plant found in both saltwater and freshwater varieties, Ribbon Grass possesses a mottled green and red coloration, and stretches out in long, distinctive ribbon-like stems, hence the name. Most notable as a food source, Ribbon Grass has more nutritional value than most plants, with its dense, crunchy texture, and slightly sweet flavor, though omnivores cannot live on it alone. When cooked, it produces an even more appealing, nutty flavor, and makes an excellent stew base. Less skillful aquatic predators will often supplement their diet with Ribbon Grass, though some enjoy the flavor more than others. Popper Pods A variety of deep-sea plant life, Popper Pods grow deep on the sea floor, the spherical, brownish pods themselves ranging from fist-sized to nearly six feet in diameter. The pods are filled with a buoyant gas, and once 'ripe', break away, carrying the seeds to the surface, where they will sometimes float for miles. What makes Popper Pods notable is that when they decay, and the gas within contacts air, it causes an explosion with considerable heat and kinetic force. The tiny, aerodynamic seeds are then hurled far and wide by the impact. Puncturing a Popper Pod will also cause it to explode, and though not usually lethal to humans, (except with the largest pods) it will ignite anything flammable in a sizable radius. Alchemists have done some limited work in trying to put the gas to productive use, but its volatility makes it nearly impossible to work with. Some especially adventurous giant predators are rumored to actually eat Popper Pods, supposedly for the unique sensation of little explosions in their belly. The 'meat' and seeds of the pod are actually quite nutritious, though nearly tasteless. Muse Rose A rare bioluminescent blue flower growing in small groves along the length of the Torpaline coast, usually hidden inside a bramble thicket. It's called the Muse Rose because, if anyone were to make contact with the flower or be within a five foot radius of it, their cerebral activity would increase dramatically, which could help them find ideas or become inspired to make a form of art, whether it be song, paint, story or a culinary masterpiece. Many artists or poets have set out to the Topazial Coast to find this treasure, and very few have ever returned. The region is dangerous and the Rosic nekos living there tend to not be very cooperative with helping to find the precious flower. Nemetarbor Nemetarbor is an ancient Elvish word meaning "the woods that walk". Indeed the nemetarbors are strange mobile trees, native to Felarya and seemingly found nowhere else. In appearance they are similar to an oak, at least in morphology, though one can instantly tell them apart by the silver sheen of their bark and the fact that their slightly reddish leaves constantly "shiver" even when there is no breeze. For lengthy periods of time, ranging from months to years to even centuries, entire forests of nemetarbors stay in place and act like any other tree, photosynthesizing and drawing nutrients from the soil. It is only when the soil starts to lose its fertility that these trees live up to their name, unearthing themselves from the soil and walking about on their roots. The forests of nemetarbors move as one, their branches wrapping around those of their neighbors, as they follow the sun. After it has set, they will re-root themselves into the ground and, if the soil if fertile, remain there. If the soil isn't, then the nemetarbors will continue their migration till they find a suitable "feeding ground". Young nemetarbors will grow in clusters and, when conditions are right, fall off the adult trees and then germinate. The ensuing sprouts will then rapidly intertwine their branches with their siblings and then either join the original or form a new one if they sprouted in the middle of a migration. The latter will grow faster without the competition of the adults and their thick canopy which would otherwise bathe them in shadows. Nemetarbors tend to be found in plains and other wide open areas devoid of thick foliage. This is because the foliage would create obstacles for them and could even prevent them from moving, which in turn would stunt the growth of both the trees and the entire mobile forest. Despite this, they are often found near the edges of forests encroaching on their habitat. This actually halts the spread of other trees as their movement tramples young saplings attempting to establish themselves and increase the range of woodlands. Because of this, nemetarbors are able to maintain grasslands and similar regions over time and prevent them from being replaced by woods. Ayutayas A type of ivy that grows in rocks. They have strong, solid roots that dig into cracks in the rocks and on cliffs, making a very solid handhold. Some of them can grow to an impressive length, providing an hazardous but genuine way to climb a cliff. The Ayutayas' yellowish leaves can also be plucked and mashed up for an edible (if somewhat bland) gruel. They can be found in abundance in Tobol mountains. Atuyas A cousin to the Ayutayas, this ivy is not nearly so benign. The leaves are thick, stiff, and the undersides are full of small but very nasty thorns. These thorns are slightly poisonous, with a type of numbing venom. Attempting to climb this look-alike will result in shredded fingers and numb hands. A nasty hazard to anyone trying to climb up a cliff with this plant growing on it. Dustgrass A type of tall plant that is well-known among travelers for being highly annoying. The weed, usually growing in the Great rocky fields in large, waist-high patches, is immensely hated and avoided by most animals. When brushed against, it releases a thick grey-green dust into the air, which clogs up the lungs, coats the mouth, and plugs up the nose. It also absorbs moisture on contact, so much so that it can dry out the sinuses and lips until they crack and bleed. An excellent hiding place from predators, but only for the desperate. Neverlight Tree Found in the Evernight forest, the Neverlight Trees have always been objects of great fascination. Their origins are deeply rooted in myths and legends. Some paint a grim picture of their beginnings, suggesting that the Neverlight Trees sprouted from seeds of supernatural darkness that were planted during a large scale tragic event in the area's history. The Neverlight Trees are completely black due to their nature of absorbing all light that touches them. Some speculate that the trees are actually made of supernatural darkness. They grow very tall, as high as 60 meters, and some rumors claim it to be due to the Neverlight Tree's insatiable hunger for light. This light devouring property combined with the intertwining branches in the tree canopy form an impenetrable barrier for light, ensuring that it stands absolutely no chance of reaching the floor of the Evernight Forest. The Neverlight Trees are the objects of many tales and myths. Some adventurers say that those who touch a Neverlight Tree will have their very soul drained from their bodies, others believe that the trees are alive and will whisper menacing threats to those who dare into the darkness of the forest. Just how many of the abundant myths actually have some merit to them is something not many are willing to explore. Enigma Root Enigma root gets its name from the fact that it only grows in places of considerable supernatural power. Healing springs, enchanted forests, cursed mountains, many locations in Fairy Kingdom and other such places are the natural habitat of enigma root. As a result, it was long believed that enigma root itself must contain some sort of power. Years upon years of research went into unlocking the secrets of this plant which would only grow in the presence of the supernatural. During this time, it gained the name "enigma root" to signify its mysterious nature. Eventually, the conclusion was reached that enigma root has no special properties and just likes to grow in enchanted places for whatever reason. Still, enigma root is pretty tasty when boiled. It has a very savory flavor and goes well with thick sauces or stews. While used by many of the races around Felarya, it is specifically known as one of the few vegetables which Fairies will touch (although still not without a human on the side). Dashera Tree The Dashera Tree is commonly found throughout Felarya and is fairly populous in certain zones, preferably slightly damp ones. It's easily recognizable by its long horizontal branches and its remarkable particularity of growing seeds on itself, on its trunk and branches. Once seeds start growing and sprout into saplings, they remain on the mother tree, leeching nutrients from it. Eventually the sapling will detach itself, fall and tumble about to its final location, where it will take root and start growing as a new tree. It's not uncommon to see the trunk of a dashera tree covered by what looks like small bushes. Another interesting trait of the dashera trees is their ability to meld with one another. For example, when the branches of two dashera trees meet or one specimen grow close to another, they will often simply merge. This can form intricate wooden structures where it's all but impossible to tell where one tree begins and where another ends. Even if a dashera sapling falls in an unsteady ground it will attempt to grow, sometimes pretty awkwardly, causing a gap to be seen under the tree itself, often used as a hiding place for animals and smaller creatures to hide from predators. Unsurprisingly The Chidokai forest, often called "forest of the many hiding places" has many dashera trees growing there. They seem to draw nutrient and magic from the soil, and the color of their leaves change accordingly. They are naturally green but tend to hint toward blue the more magic essence they receive. A blue dashera leaf can be used by alchemists in a lot of applications. Velbadhim A small, buoyant form of seaweed, dark greenish in coloration with long, slender leaves which can trail down for dozens of feet below the water, but tend to tangle together in dense knots at the surface, sometimes so thick a person could nearly stand on them without falling through. Most commonly found floating at the surface of the Topazial sea, the plant is notable because it produces a thick, misty fog in a sizable radius around itself for part of the year, for reasons botanists have yet to unravel. This has the mixed effect of making navigation more difficult, but also provides some much appreciated cover against the numerous hungry eyes of the sea. The thick tangles of seaweed also provide shelter for numerous smaller life forms, from fish and crustaceans to colonies of tiny-sized mermaids. Sometimes even families of larger, human-sized mermaids will take up residence in places where the weed is especially abundant. There are even fanciful stories of rich tomthumb civilizations flourishing atop the floating 'islands', though these are most likely nothing more than fairy tales. Dimensional Carrot This dangerous vegetable looks almost exactly like a large blue carrot, with blueish leaves. It's dangerous because it acts like a beacon, attracting a host of dimensional creatures and monstrosities such as planar moles to come and eat it. No ones know exactly how this plant grows and spreads. One day the ground is void of any carrots, and the day after, small blue leaves will sprout from the soil, indicating with dreadful certainty that a dimensional carrot is growing there. Thankfully, this phenomenon occurs almost only in unstable zones such as Miragia forest, although it's said that, sometimes, an ordinary carrot plantation in Felarya can produce one of these. It's the reason why cultivating carrots is strictly prohibited in and around Negav. If you touch a dimensional carrot you should immediately wash your hands repeatedly, and if you eat one... you are in deep trouble. Fool's Grass A dangerous plant growing in hot and damp environments, such as the Grove of carnivorous plants. It resembles a dark brown grass with tiny orange dots visible on the blades. Stepping on it will release clouds of fine spores that, when inhaled, will progressively create a state of extreme well-being and confidence in the victim and remove any sort of fear or inhibition. For example, a victim might suddenly feel very good and strong enough to go and kick a sleeping giant naga for laugh . Needless to say that, in Felarya, that will usually quickly lead to ending in a stomach. The herb can be collected and piled into a fine powder. Just a pinch of it is enough to create a state of mild-euphoria and can lead to serious bar-brawls in Negav. Limka This uncommon plant grows in the northern part of Felarya, usually in thick shrubs. Its stem is soft, very fibrous and peels easily. It's sometimes grown for its fibers which are slightly elastic and have an amazing ability to retain heat. The fibers can be spun into yarn or thread and used to make a thick and warm textile. For an adventurer, finding a shrub of Limka is a good way to spend the night in a very warm environment. Bachermia Spinosi This uncommon plant has characteristic pale mauve flowers and grows mostly in damp terrain. It would be pretty unremarkable if it wasn't for its pollen, which is a very potent aphrodisiac! Just a whiff of it is sufficient for it to take effect. The pollen can also be gathered and burned as incense. Its aphrodisiac effect is diminished slightly, being replaced by a more inebriating one. Bachermia incense was notably used in some past elven rituals. Palos Tree Native to the Eraldom world, the Palos tree is a tall and slender tree, with a curious parasol-shaped crown. Interestingly, it relies on pure magic in order to grow, and thus can only be found in worlds that are heavily charged in magic such as Felarya, where they thrive, especially in the fairy kingdom. The Palos tree possesses vigorous roots that can dig very deeply into the soil, drawing magic from it and allowing it to flow up throughout the tree before being released into the air through its leaves. The tree only needs to absorb a very small amount of magic in the process, mostly serving as a conducting rod. Palos trees are a beautiful sight, with slightly luminescent leaves glowing blue in the dark when the tree is healthy. Little orbs of light can also sometimes be seen drifting in the air around them, a sure sign there is a lot of magic nearby. Whirling Clover This herbaceous plant shares some similarities in appearance with a normal clover, but is a lot bigger in size. Fully-grown, the plant can reach a maximum height of eight feet, taller than a normal human. Each whirling clover possess a set of three, seldom four, fan-shaped leaves attached on a single stem. When it reaches a certain height, the stem will weaken and eventually break, leaving the top to be carried away by the wind, the blade-like leaves spinning in order to travel further and scatter seeds during its journey. The clover spins like a fan, hence its name. Whirling clovers usually grow in mild, windy and open environments such as Moyuk hills. They can sometimes be found in small fields, and the sight of many spinning whirling clovers carried by the wind is a beautiful and serene spectacle to behold. Whirling clover is pretty popular among people. The whole plant is edible, especially the seeds when roasted. It has also various uses such as a makeshift parasol to human-sized creatures or a nice hair accessory to giants. Primordial Bloom primordial bloom is the name given to a species of small flower, resembling a pansy, growing mainly in the Navroze mountain range. These flowers have the remarkable ability to absorb primordial magic and use it to create nutrients for themselves, rather than using typical photosynthesis. As such, they grow close to ley lines which run throughout the region and they can be found in many peculiar places, such as in deep caves or underneath/within other kinds of flora, due to the fact that they need neither sunlight nor water to survive. Primordial blooms are useful to many spellcasters, as they can use the excess magic energy stored within a plucked primordial bloom to fuel their own spells. However, the opposite is also true for users of primordial magic and, standing close to a group of those flowers will not only give the spellcaster less energy to work with, but also affect the direction of any spells they cast. Primordial blooms' most defining trait, however, occurs during the season of Zephin in the range: after all of the flower's petals have been blown off the stem by the harsh winds, the flower will begin leaking primordial magic while simultaneously trying to pull it back into itself, creating unique and sometimes incredibly complex spirograph patterns of glowing magic energy where the petals were. Extremely high caution is advised to those near a primordial bloom in this stage, as touching it might create a disturbance in the flow of energy and trigger an 'explosion' of magic, capable inflicting severe or even fatal injuries to a human-sized person, and even wounding a giant. Lagorn The Lagorn is a type of Ivy found exclusively in the Fairy kingdom. It's rather hard to notice as the plant is frail and its small, unassuming yellow and green flowers don't look very remarkable. However it has developed an interesting defense mechanism: When something come to close, the flowers will enchant it with a minor confusion spell. The target then experience a brief memory loss and dulling of senses, intended by the Lagorn to make the creature forget it wants to eat it. Needless to say that for a human, being confused can quickly have dire consequences in such a dangerous environment and it's a very good way to become lost. Snow Lotus The Snow Lotus is a giant lotus-like flower that grows in snowy regions like Imoreith Tundra. In its flowering season, its long white transparent petals will sprout on the ground, often covered by snow. Still, its faint but pleasant fragrance can be smelt from a close distance. When something move above it, the flower will spring up and enclose the creature within its petals. While it can look like some kind of carnivorous plant trying to devour its prey, the snow Lotus is not and is actually harmless. The purpose of the plant is to trap its "victim" the time for it to be covered in pollen. The petals are very thin and weak, and the victim can easily tear them up to get away. However, the inside of a Snow Lotus is very warm. For this reason, local cold-climate animals and people sometimes take advantage on the flower as a makeshift shelter against the harsh cold weather. Its flower honey and pollens can be used to cook a kind of crunchy and sweet ration. Of course it's not entirely safe inside a snow lotus as smart predators can sometimes make use of the plant to find some preys enjoying the coziness of their vegetal shelter. Ghosteye Lantern The Ghosteye lantern is an uncommon plant roughly 6-10 feet high, found mostly in dark places. Blue tulip-like flowers hang down on the end of its branches, glowing like a lantern during nighttime with a soothing blue light. The plant earned its name from its unique ability to force otherwise invisible and intangible creatures such as Ghosts to reveal themselves when they are nearby. However, it only reveals the creature, but doesn't make them in any way more tangible or able to be interacted with anymore than they are. If you can't perceive the ghost's voice or touch through natural talents or other means, the plant won't help you to do so. And once the creature leaves the small range of the lantern, it vanishes again into nothingness. Ghosteye Lantern's flowers will continue to glow even after having being cut away from the branch for a few weeks, before losing their light and withering away. The flower is good as a makeshift flameless lantern, and is invaluable when you want to avoid being ambushed by invisible creatures. However, it is highly advised to not try to look too much at ghosts. Some spiritual denizens look positively nightmarish and hideous to a human eye, and the mere sight of them can cause some serious insomnia or even, in the most serious cases, dementia. Credits to: *Silent eric for the Dripping tree, Enigma root, Fireflowers, Bugleberry, Troughberry and the Battal Oak *Stabs for the Syazi grass *Stabs and Slimetoad for helping with the idea of dimensional carrots *TheLightLost for the Neverlight Tree *Jasconius for the Nemetarbors *MrNobody13 for the Dustgrass, Ayutayas and Atuyas *Rcs619 for the Veleda *Nyaha for the Primordial bloom *PrinnyDood for the Popper Pods, Velbadhim, ribbon grass and spectral weed *Moonlight-pendent for the Rain willow *Archmage Bael for the Dashera trees *Sehoolighan for the Muse rose *tkh1304 for the Whirling Clover, Snow lotus, and Ghosteye lantern